Matchmaker
by maddiej93
Summary: Lilly plays matchmaker. Moliver oneshot. Fluffy ; Please review!


**A fun little one shot... kind of long, but enjoy!! Moliver fluffiness, of course :)**

* * *

Oliver's alarm clock went off with an obnoxiously loud 'RINNNNNG!"

Without opening his sleepy eyes, he aimlessly was tapping air.

"OLLIE WOLLY! Mwommy said you have to gwet wup! You sleep like a WOCK."

Oliver groaned. He pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the offensive talking.

"Oliver, nooo! You're supposed to GWET.." pull, "WUP!" Tug.

"No..." Oliver moaned.

"Ywes!" The little boy squeaked.

"No..."

"Ywes!"

"No..."

"Why do you twalk in your sweep?"

"Waft?" Oliver asked; his voice very muffled from his pillow being over his head.

"Well, you aldways do this weirded voice in your sleep... it's like 'mmmmha mmmha ahhh urgha... Miwey..."

"COLIN! GET OUT!" Oliver screamed, outraged.

"Nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-boo-boo." Colin teased, running to the other side of the room.

Oliver jumped out of bed and saw his little brother dressed in one of his mother's baggy shirts.

"Hahaha Ollie's naykeded!" Colin giggled as he raced around his older brother's room.

"Colin... no I'm not... I'm wearing boxers."

"Boxers smoxers! Nah-nah-nah-nah-boo-boo-you canyn't cadtch meee!" Colin continued to race around Oliver's room.

"Nah-nah-nah-nah-boo-boo I WILL catch you!" Oliver yelled and began to chase him.

Finally, Oliver stopped chasing him and collapsed on his bed.

"What did mom want, anyway?"

"Miwey's here."  
"Miley's... what?"

"Miwey's here."

"Here? In our house?"  
"Ywes."

"Jesus Christ."

"Ahmm mammm mammm Ollie said a bawd wowrd! Colin is gwonna twell on you!"

"Good lord."

"Hee hee just kwidding! Mommy swaid for mwe to twake my nwap but this swounded fwunner."

"In that case I'm going back to bed." Oliver stated. "Now get... OUT!"

Oliver grunted as he picked Colin up and placed him outside his room.

Colin ran away, crying.

"Kids." Oliver muttered as he climbed in bed and pulled the covers back over his head.

HannahMontana.HannahMontana.HannahMontana

"Oliver. Wake up." Miley gently shook him.

"Mmmh no..."

"Come on, Ollie Wollie wakey wakey time." Lilly said soothingly.

"No Colin, leave me ALONE." Oliver muttered in his sleep.

"Come on Oliver... Miley's here..." Lilly said.

"MILEY! Colin, you better not be tricking me again." Oliver said as he opened his eyes.

"AGH! Lilly?! Miley?! What are you DOING in here?" He paused, for a more dramatic effect, and then looked down to see that his sheets were around his ankles! "AHH I'M ALMOST NAKED! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

"Colin let us in. He seems to have a thing for 'Miwey'."

Oliver groaned in annoyance.

"So what are you all doing here anyway? Not that I don't loveee your company... but erm... come on guys."

"We wanted to go to the beach!" Lilly clapped.

"Okay... and you couldn't call me because...?"

"Calling is overrated." Lilly said.

"And you wouldn't answer. I ended up calling your home phone and your mom answered. She said to come wake you up. Colin tried to but it didn't go so well apparently." Miley added.

"Yeah. It went real well, actually."

"Really?" Lilly piped up.

"No." Oliver answered shortly. "Now if you please, I need to get dressed. I'll meet you at the beach in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good!" Lilly and Miley said in unison. Lilly skipped off as Miley did a strange un-Mileyish trot.

Oliver jumped out of bed and ran to his dresser. He quickly pulled off his boxers and pulled on a pair of black swim trunks, pulled a black tee shirt that said "MY MIND is... FOREVER LOST. LEAVE A MESSAGE" in bolded in white letters. Miley got it for him randomly as she said she found it "very fitting for your brainless noggin." Finally, he grabbed a pair of black sandals, a beachtowel, and a pair of black sunglasses.

He glanced in the mirror and tousled his hair. He sighed. Decked out in black. That's as good as it can get.

"I'm going to the beach, mom!"

"Don't be back too late, son!" She yelled from the laundry room.

"Colin wants to cwome!" Said a voice.

"Sorry! Teens only!" I yelled over my shoulder.

I closed the door as I heard, "But I'wm a tweenager!"

"Then talk like one, son." I heard my dad say to him.

I snickered as I began to jog to the beach.

My car was out of gas, after all.

HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontana

"Took ya long enough!" Lilly said as Miley was spreading tanning lotion on her back. "Oooh, hottie 12 o'clock!" She said to Miley.

"Oooh, where?"

"Right over there... next to blondie!"

"I. Can't. See. Over. Your. Head." Miley said, struggling to push Lilly's head down, to no avail.

Oliver quickly glanced at the blonde and decided she wasn't his type.

After all, Miley was his ONLY type. He glanced over to see her wearing a black bikini and a pair of white short shorts.

"Look at him," Lilly squealed, "he's taking off his shirt!"

"Move your head and maybe I could enjoy the view, too!" Miley screeched.

Oliver rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt off.

He we was used to this routine.

Get rudely awakened by Lilly or Miley or both, get dragged to the beach, and watch them squee and squabble over the "hottest beach guys".

"I mean, come on," Oliver thought, "I can't be THAT bad."

"Ooh! Smoothies half price at Rico's!" Lilly said as Miley was finished rubbing the lotion on her back. "Smoothies on me then. What flavors?" She asked.

"Strawberry banana." Miley said, while Oliver said, "Blueberry."

"Strawberry banana and blueberry? I can remember that! Strawberry banana and blueberry. Strawberry banana and blueberry..." She chanted to herself as she grabbed her bag and ran to the stand.

"Hey Oliver? I have a question."

Oliver felt his heart flipflop. Was she going to ask him out? Was she going to question if he had a loving devotion to her...

"Will you put some tanning oil on my back?"

Of course. Oliver's heart dropped to its normal place around in his stomachal area.

"Sure." He said. He picked the bottle up and squired some of the brownish, coconutty scented oil on his hands and began to rub her back.

He felt her randomly shiver when his hands made contact with her spine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, although he felt the need to shiver to. Or get kicked somewhere, despite the pain. The best thing he needed was erm... a special friend to show up in the middle of a very crowded beach.

"Nothing."

When he finally finished, his palms and fingers were stained orange.

"Thanks Ollie."

Ollie. The very nickname that Lilly gave him in Pre-K. But when Miley said it... it sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go swim."

Miley stood. "I'll race you." She said, her eyes flashing with excitement.

"What about Lilly?" Said Oliver.

"What about Lilly?" Miley wanted to know.

"I don't know. Never mind."

And they raced off.

HannahMontanaHannahMontanaHannahMontana

"OLIVER, MILEY! GET OVER HERE!" Lilly yelled over where her two best friends were having a water fight in the ocean.

"COMING!" They yelled back, in unison, causing Miley to have a giggle fit.

When they finally reached the shore, Lilly brandished their smoothies at them.

"Here." She said.

"Thanks!" Miley said while Oliver said, "Thank you Lil Pil."

Lilly's eyes flashed violently, "Don't CALL me Lil Pil!"

"It never used to bother you..." Oliver said.

"Yeah, in preschool it didn't!" Lilly snapped. "But the reason why I asked you two lovebirds to get over here is because I have dares for you."

"Okay!" Miley said, tugging on her dripping wet hair.

"Shoot." Oliver said, his expression rather bored.

"Okay! I dare YOU," Lilly pointed at Oliver, "to kiss HER," Lilly pointed at Miley, "for three minutes!" She shot a fist in the air triumphantly. "Oh yeah. In the WATER."

"Are you crazy?" Oliver asked as Miley's face reddened.

"Nope! Go! Now!"

Miley and Oliver halfheartedly headed out to a secluded part of the ocean.

"Um... I'm kind of scared." Oliver confessed, when they reached their marking point.

"Why?" Miley asked, surprised.

"I... I might be bad at it."

Miley laughed, "It's not like this is your first kiss..."

Oliver raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

Miley raised a hand to her mouth.

"It will be?"

"Yeah..."Oliver said unsurely.

"Wow. I never would have guessed that I would be Smokin Oken's first kiss. But I kind of wanted to be."

"Really? Because... erm... I did too."

"I love you."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm sorry. I mean I totally understand if you don't feel the same way..."

"No. I love you too."

"Really?"

"Miley, I've been in love with you since the first time I laid eyes on you."

"Really?" Miley asked, biting her lip, taking a step closer to him.

"Yeah." His mouth began to get dry, as if he were forced to eat a shovelfull of sand. "You're beautiful." He spluttered.

"You really think so?" Miley asked. She took a step closer.

Oliver bit his lip, "Yeah."

With that, he began to kiss her. It was slow and gentle... everything that he wanted his first kiss to be.

He felt Miley's arms wrap around his neck, and he set his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They felt the fireworks go off in their mind.

"Time's up!" Lilly yelled.

Oliver and Miley just stared into each other's eyes, both grinning like lovesick fools.

"Come on lovebirds!" They heard Lilly call.

They swam towards the shore, and Oliver asked, "Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." Miley said, and smiled at him.

Oliver's heart melted and he smiled back.

"Hurry up! Hotdogs at Rico's! NOW!"

And with that, Oliver stood up and began running, leaving Miley laughing.

She too, got up and began running for food.

"Good work, Lilly. You've played match maker again." Lilly thought to herself.

* * *

**I honestly don't like this one that much. It's too long or something. I don't know. I posted it anyway though just for kicks. Please review! **


End file.
